The Ten Days of Christmas
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: A Spuffy take on a well known carol (sort of although it is ten days and not twelve). What do Spike and Buffy get up to on the lead up to Christmas? Why bicker and snog of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

Author's note:

This was written for noel_of_spike on livejournal.

The Ten Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave me a ratty, little Christmas tree. "What do you think, luv?" Spike looked expectantly at her. Buffy looked at the sorry looking tree. It was all wrong – the complete antithesis of what she would have picked herself. Firstly, it was too small. She wanted to go all out with the tinsel and the lights, but this tree wouldn't hold enough. Secondly, some the branches were broken and missing pine needles.

"Luv?" "Spike? Did you get this from a dump?"

"No," he snapped. "What's wrong with it? It's a tree, in' it."

"Come on, Spike. It's not a tree. It's more shrubby and.. and where are all its needles. It's pathetic. Everyone will laugh. We can't have that tree for Christmas. You'll have to get a new one."

Spike pouted like a petulant child. "Well, you get it then."

Buffy sighed, "You know I can't." She looked balefully at the cast on her leg. It turns out that breaking an ankle still took time to heal even if you were a Slayer.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Better put up and shut up then. I'm off for a drink."

With that he turned his back on her and walked out the door. "Spike!" She called after him.

_On the Second Day of Christmas my true love gave to me a better Christmas tree. _"Bloody infuriating, ungrateful bint." Spike was on the phone with Dawn the following evening. Buffy had been a mood all afternoon. "Don't be such a Grinch, Spike. It's her first Christmas since you moved in together and she's having the whole gang. She just wants everything to be perfect."

"I s'pose I can understand that" he conceded. "I remember when she went carrot top over Thanksgiving years ago."

"She's been talking about nothing else the last couple of weeks and then she broke her ankle. So, go get her a nice tree. Ask her what she wants and that way you can't go wrong."

"I reckon I can try."

"Good. Now pass my love to Buffy."

"Will do, pet." "I can't to see you and introduce you to Chad."

"Chad? You got a bloke?" Dawn laughed, "Bye Spike."

"Bit, he better be treating you right." Dawn had already slammed down the phone. Spike wondered how Buffy had managed to hide that little titbit from him. He was going to have a word with this fellow.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French kisses._

Spike listened carefully for any sound from Buffy as crept into the house trying not to break any of the branches off the tree. He had hidden it in the garage for the night knowing Buffy wouldn't see it. When she would get up later today she would be surprised to see the tree. After he set up the tree in the corner beside the telly, he went down to basement where Buffy kept the decorations. He climbed up the steps as quietly as they could hoping not to disturb the sleeping slayer. He opened the box and pulled out several pieces of tinsel. He put them on the tree as neatly as he could. Looking back at the box he reached for the fairy lights.

"Shit!" The lot were tangled in a heap. There was a shriek from the staircase where Buffy was standing.

She hobbled down on one foot. "You got me a new tree. Spike, thank you." When she reached him she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you. Daft bint, you are." She smothered his lips with hers.

When she pulled away, he confessed, "Dawn had a little word in my ear too."

Buffy laughed. "Drop the lights. I want to thank you properly."

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four glasses of wine._

Buffy had to admit there were some advantages to being laid up- her own personal slave for one.

Spike came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine. "You know you'll have to make it up to me when you're all recovered."

"I kinda like you all Nurse Nightingale." She reached for the glass but he pulled it from her reach.

"Gimme." Buffy pouted.

"Ah, ah. You can't tease me and then expect me to be nice to you."

"Sorry Mr. Oversensitive." He rolled his eyes and handed her the glass. "I give up. You'll like an old dog. You can't learn new tricks."

"Oh my God, did you just call me old? Do I have grey hair? Oh – I have wrinkles, don't I?" She started to feel her face.

"You're beautiful, luv. Now take the wine and drink."

She grabbed the glass from him and downed it in one gulp.

She handed it back to him, "Just bring in the whole bottle."

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five carat gold necklace._

Spike hated Christmas shopping and it was especially difficult given his allergy to the sun. Thankfully, he knew of a jewellery store with late opening hours. There was a pretty, little necklace he noticed Buffy eyeing the last time they wandered down the street. He entered the store and was greeted by a friendly, old lady with a huge smile. "Have you got something particular in mind, young man?"

He could have told her that she was a lot younger than he was, but somehow he thought she wouldn't believe him.

"The necklace on the window there. My girl has been admiring that."

"Of course sir." Buffy was going to be thrilled.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six hours of bickering._

It was one of those days when Spike and Buffy couldn't agree on anything. She had her feet on his lap. "We should get more lights for the tree, Spike."

He sniffed, "I think we've more than enough."

She rolled her eyes. She grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and flicked through the channels. She finally settled on Thelma and Louise. "Do we have to watch bloody Brad Pitt? How about something with a bit of plot?"

"Like Passions. Yeah that's really plotty. You just watch it for the scantily clad woman."

"Like you don't watch Brad for the same reason."

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven hours of my ex's company._

Buffy fumed. Spike promised he would be back by ten pm but she should have known better. Angel had called over and he had promised he would be there to see his grandsire. She tried calling him but his cell rang out and she had to make up some lame excuse. Her cheeks coloured and she was sure he realised she was lying. It was past midnight when Spike finally returned and Angel was about to leave. He was reeking of alcohol and he threw his arms around Buffy.

She knew he was marking his territory.

"Hey Peaches. Sorry I'm late. Time just slipped away."

"Hi Spike. It's okay. Buffy kept me company."

Buffy saw Spike's jaw clench. She wondered what his problem was when he was the one who stayed away.

Angel looked apologetically at Buffy, "It's late. I need to leave."

"Sure. Safe home."

No sooner had Angel closed the door then Buffy pulled away from Spike. "You can sleep in the spare room or the sofa tonight. I'm too tired to argue with you tonight."

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight hours of making up_. Tangled bed sheets and limbs intertwined. Buffy loved making up. It's a pity you couldn't do the making up without the fighting in the first place.

She lay against Spike's chest feeling sated. "How else are you going to make it up to me today?"

Spike groaned. "I think I made up a lot already."

Buffy patted his chest, "You did but you're not going soft on me are you?"

"Give a fella time to recover, luv. How about breakfast in bed, followed by a massage and then another round."

"Mmm sounds good."

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a nine pound turkey._

The door bell rang and Spike ran to the door. A middle aged, balding man stood on the doorstep holding a large package.

"Hullo, Eddie. You saved my bacon." He reached into his pocket and handed Eddie a few bills. Eddie handed the package to him.

"You're lucky, Spike. I wouldn't just do that for anybody." The butcher shook his head disbelievingly. "Seriously, forgetting the turkey at Christmas, man."

Spike looked at the package and sighed in relief. He turned around and almost walked right into Buffy.

She glared at him, "I can't believe you forgot the turkey!"

"Well, I have it now, don't I?" He had been full sure that the shops would be sold out but as he was such a constant customer at the local butchers, he was able to call in a favour. He didn't tell Buffy until Eddie confirmed that he would drop by with the turkey.

You're unbelievable." She softened

her words with a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch this Christmas, but you know me I hate to be cooped up and helpless."

"You'll never be helpless, luv. You're the strongest woman I know."

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a lovely Christmas._

To be truthful, Spike would have been happy to have just Dawn and Buffy for Christmas. As it was they'd had Willow, Harris and Dawn's beau for dinner. Giles hadn't been able to make it as he was currently the other side of the world. The dinner was beautiful; Buffy and Dawn had outdone themselves. In spite of some jibes from Harris about Spike not helping with the dinner, they had gotten along reasonably well. Chad seemed like a nice sort of boy. Still, Spike knew how boys thought and he made it clear to the boy that he would eviscerate him if he was to hurt Dawn in any way. Once their guests had left Dawn, Spike and Buffy curled up on the sofa drinking egg nog and eating chocolate. Spike was in the middle with his arms around both the ladies in his life. Life couldn't get much better than this. The guests had left and as far as the vampire was concerned this was the best part of the day.

the end


End file.
